1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a memory management method; particularly, the invention relates to a memory address management method for a rewritable non-volatile memory module, a memory controller, and a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 music players have undergone rapid growth in recent years, thus resulting in escalated consumers' demands for storage media. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) is characterized by data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and so on, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is adapted to be built in a variety of portable multimedia devices as exemplified above.
Generally, a rewritable non-volatile memory module is controlled by a memory controller, and a host system issues commands to the memory controller to access data in the rewritable non-volatile memory module. An access bandwidth represents the amount of data written into the rewritable non-volatile memory module per second by the host system. The access bandwidth is subject to a number of factors. For instance, after data are written into the rewritable non-volatile memory module, the rewritable non-volatile memory module stays busy for a while, and at this time no other data may be written into the rewritable non-volatile memory module in the busy state. Besides, the writing speed of lower physical programming units may be greater than that of upper physical programming units. The number of write commands issued by the host system per second may also pose an impact on the access bandwidth. Accordingly, people skilled in the art pay close attention to the way to expand the access bandwidth of the memory storage device.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.